Big Brother's Protection
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Kazuho has fight after fight with her future husband. The only place she can go is to her brother. Oocness incest fic between Yukimi/Kazuho


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Kazuho has fight after fight with her future husband. The only place she can go is to her brother. Oocness incest fic between Yukimi/Kazuho Someone needs to fix the character list. She deserves to be on the list

**Big Brother's Protection**

Kazuho stood at Yukimi's stove cooking dinner. She practically lived there visiting every few days. Currently no one was there; Yukimi had the two kids with him. They were trying to relive one of the sacred scrolls from Kumahira and would probably be back late.

She turned the fish over trying to cook the other side. The large animal didn't fit in the pan the tail flopped over the side. The scent of seafood filled the kitchen. It would taste better then it smelled it always did. The doctor sprinkled some garlic powered on it letting this scent over power the fish. Her brother happened to like a lot of garlic in most of his food.

While that was in the pan she cooked all different kinds of veggies side dishes like corn and broccoli. The whole meal was cooked exactly the way she knew her brother like it.

She had brought their drinks; Yoite's chocolate milk and Miharu's soda to the table. Trotting back to the stove gazing at the golden brown fish. "It's ready." Smiling she turned off the stove and moved the pan so it wouldn't cook while the burners were off. She cut the fish into three cuts- she had already eaten before arriving.

Yukimi liked eating the middle while Yoite like eating around the head; Miharu got the tail or whatever was left. The blonde placed the veggies in the middle of the table and the plates near the chairs. She spooned the veggies on to each plate. Yoite despite unable to taste a thing wouldn't go near the broccoli. She stopped trying to make him eat it and he was grateful for it.

She took her seat where her brother sat normally at waiting for her family to come home. Every few minutes she would glimpse at her watch. She had stated cook around seven thirty and it was now eight fifty.

In the complete silence she heard the metal key impale the hole and turn clockwise. Her head shot up as the kids enter the house first. "Hello there!" She greeted with a smile. "Come eat."

"Thanks but no." Yoite had one arm wrapped around the king's shoulder. She watched with a frown at the boys walked to their bedroom. She even thought she heard the little click meaning the door was locked.

"He's sick isn't he? Should I perform a check up?" She asked as her older brother walked over to her. He leaned down and innocently kissed her lips. He pulled out his chair and fell on to it.

"He pasted out in the middle of the action. 'I'll recover after a nap' he's said." His blue eyes closed his forehead was ready to hit the table. Kazuho stood and walked behind placing her hands on his shoulders. "He almost got hurt, badly hurt."

The female pressed into his shirt massaging; the friction felt incredible on his tense muscles. The freelancer let out a moan. "It'll be alright…" She wasn't too confident in her words but she wanted her sibling to feel better. Her silky hands slipped into the collar of his shirt.

"Feels great." The gunman whispered the conversations just left him.

"I'm glad." His warm skin tingled under her finger tips. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Eat brother; I don't want your getting malnourished and I made your favorite."

She continued rubbing his skin as he took the first bite of his dinner. "How is it?"

"Edible like always."

"Brother!" She removed her hands to whack him in the back of the head.

"It's yummy! Hear try." The male cut her off a piece and held it to her mouth. The doctor took the fork away from him eating her meal.

"It's a little tough… I don't get it I did everything the same."

"But it's still good." He took the fork back and cut off another piece for her.

"It's a little salty."

"It's perfect."

"Who are you trying to fool?"

"You. Ah! No one." He stuffed a big portion in his mouth to avoid saying something he would regret.

"Don't choke!"

"I'm not- cough!"

"Brother! Stand I know the Heimlich!" Her arms wrapped around forcing the legless creature out of his body. "Are you ok?"

"I'm no longer hungry." The bandana wearing male took a huge gulp of soda. "Thanks for dinner. Do you want me to take you home?"

The physical frowned becoming suddenly unhappy. "Can I stay the night brother?"

"Of course. What's wrong?"

"I had a fight with my fiancé." She heard the fighter growl.

"You're too good for that guy. He doesn't deserve you! Ditch him and live here you wouldn't be an inconvenience."

"You can't protect me forever."

"Sure I can, just watch."

"Brother…" She leaned into his chest wanted to be held. He removed her hair band running his finger through her long golden locks like he did when they were children. They moved to the couch so Kazuho laid on top of him feeling his warm body under her. His strong arm was wrapped firmly around her little waist.

He kissed her forehead and stroked her back soothingly. He heard a light sigh escape her throat. "Brother can I sleep here?" The younger sibling sounded like she was already sound a sleep drifting in and out of her conscious mind.

"Of course." Her eyes closed feeling safe and comfortable with the writer.

---

"Kazuho wake up it's ten." Yukimi patted her back trying to awake her from her slumber.

"Huh?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched her muscles.

"What are you going to do? You can stay here of course but don't you have somewhere to be?"

"We went through this already, brother."

"Yes but you're my little sister deal with it. I'm not going to rest till I know you're safe and happy." They shared a kiss the older sibling taking the time to nuzzle her face making her giggle.

"I guess I should go now."

"Stay for breakfast."

"Alright you twisted my leg. What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you make." The amber haired male chuckled.

"Alright, I understand." She trotted over to the kitchen taking only ten minutes to make the good meal. Eggs, toast and bacon a health breakfast for all.

"Looks real good." He leaned over and kissed her cheek before taking his plate.

"Should I wake them up?

'No, I like the quiet." He brought the strip of pig to his mouth munching it.

"If anything happens I'll call you." She spoke abruptly considering she didn't want to have the conversation.

"Good, threaten him for me."

"Of course." She finished her egg washing it down with sink water. She wiped her mouth some of the water leaking out the corner of her mouth.

"You're making a mess." The brother laughed.

"You have a bigger mess." She pointed. "You dirty up your shirt and everything." The physician dabbed his face with a napkin.

"It's only water no harm done. You would make the perfect house wife. I just hoped it won't be to him." She frowned. His face was clean and his food was eaten she took the dishes to the sink.

"I'll wash then later." He escorted her to the door helping the doctor put her coat on.

"Later." They kissed once more the child's guardian watched her leave.

---

A/N: Woot! Not only do I have the fist Yoite/Miharu Mpreg I have the fist Yukimi/Kazuho fic. I feel awfully proud. They share a light love I wonder if they even noticed it. Hehe I can't wait to write an R for this pairing. I planed on writing an oneshot between these two but it didn't come out as planed plus I could probably write more so if I get some good reviews I'll get another chapter up. Tell me your thoughts. Damn her fiancé what did you do!


End file.
